The Elevator Ride
by Justice and Roses
Summary: When Elliot and Olivia takes a elevator ride, things can get a little heated. EO


_Title: _**The Elevator Ride**

_Disclaimer_: **Not mine. Duh.**

_Summary: _**When Elliot and Olivia takes a elevator ride, things can get a little heated. EO**

_A/N: _**It's my fifth story I've written and I'm happy. Anyway, Elliot and Olivia have a secret affair. If I tell you anything else, I'll give it away. **

**The Elevator Ride**

Elliot stood in the confined space, arms crossed over his chest. He brought his right hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose in thought.

Just a few more seconds of silence before the doors would slide open and the bustling noises of the workplace would assault him again.

The doors opened and he lifted his head, fingers now pinching his bottom lip.

His eyebrows rose immediately, creasing his forehead as he, to his pleasant surprise, his partner, Olivia, was standing there. She knew he would come at this time.

"Elliot," She gave him a smile, "I've been looking, well, waiting for you…"

Casually, she placed a hand against the door, holding it open, her other hand carelessly hanging onto a file.

Elliot let his arms down, pushing back his jacket as he took a hands-on-hips stance.

Tucking one finger in his belt, he smiled generously, dropping his gaze to the floor, whispering, "Detective,"

This was supposed to be a short elevator ride, but he didn't move a muscle.

"Aren't you getting off here?" She questioned.

"I thought you were getting on?" His eyes met hers. "Why?" She asked. He shrugged.

Olivia momentarily disoriented by his approach, placed the hand holding the elevator door on her hip.

It was the desire in his eyes that had stirred something in her and she felt she had the power to test him further.

She daringly threw her shoulders back and fingered her necklace's pendant. She wanted to know the effect she had on him.

He was mesmerized by her delicate fingers, her pretty pink nails and the perfect color of her skin.

He tipped his head, motioning her to step inside. _Not at work,_ she thought. _Elliot wouldn't._

Though his countenance was clearly indicating what he had in mind. His eyes were soft yet full of yearning; the tiny smile playing on his lips barely hid the mischief, she detected, hid in the back of his mind.

There had to be something wrong with him for he to be so relaxed and straight forward in the headquarters. Had he been dosed with poison like she had a while back?

The unattended doors started to close.

Elliot smoothly extended his arm between them and offered her his hand. It only took a brief hesitation before Olivia, struck by the intimacy of the gesture, slipped inside.

"Well, now, Stabler…" she advanced towards him, purposely swaying her hips , dropping her file - which Elliot noticed only for a moment as her petite figure dragged all his attention and focus.

She freed her hand out of his grasp and used it against his chest as she backed him up into a corner. Elliot's cheek flushed.

Olivia swerved, her hair flowing around her, brushing against his suit. He reached out, reflexively, wanting to touch her sleek strands.

He blinked and pictured the silk he wore under his slacks against the silky softness of her body. His stomach tightened at the thought.

She started humming "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" while pushing all the floor buttons, until finally, she gazed at him from the corner of her eye and she hit the red button full force with her palm making the elevator come to a stop. Elliot chuckled.

That's when she turned to face him fully. His eyes were strikingly blue and his eyebrows were raised at her good-humored manner. He was definitely pleased.

She took him by surprise, pushing him completely against the wall, kissing him hard. Her body, needless to say, at this point, was aching with cravings for Elliot.

He returned the gesture; pinning her on the opposite wall as shock waves of pleasure coursed through him. It was as if they were on rough seas, crashing from side to side, each getting their turn at control and, the more pleasant, loss of control.

Elliot's jacket was taken off his shoulders by the charming detective. He slipped his hands in the back pockets of Olivia's pants and, having his hands on her, sensitized her.

She gasped his name.

He backed up with her and, accidentally, leaned against the button panel. Against their will, Olivia and him started going up.

Elliot's hands slipped out of her pockets and roamed up under her shirt lifting it up. Olivia stopped her own ministrations to lift her arms and let her shirt go over her head, but, before long, she was back to loosening his belt.

Elliot kissed her neck, lowering her bra strap. He smiled inwardly at the texture and color of it; black silk. Reaching behind him, he fumbled to press the red button again, hoping the elevator would come to a stop before reaching a floor.

"Liv, wait- " She took him in a liplock, which he pulled away from.

"Elliot, please don't tell me you've come to your senses and you're asking me to stop... "

He grimaced painfully, smacking his forehead and muttering, "Shut up, damn it, both of you just shut up!"

Olivia frowned, looking up at him, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"The devil and the angel are consulting."

Olivia laughed, "I see." She knew who was going to win and she didn't mind that much because she suddenly realized the trouble she was in. Why did they keep doing this to each other? Last time it was her fault. In the cribs, of all places…

Well, her job and her gun were two things she loved passionately…

Now, she loves Elliot, of all people.

Trying to lighten up the mood, Elliot looked down at his pants around his ankles. He stared Olivia in the eye, grinning and announced, "I've got new socks on!"

Olivia laughed and, with a hand behind his head, drew his lips to hers.

"What do you say we take this to the parking lot, later on, when nobody's around?" she asked, between kisses, running her hand through his hair. "Shall we say 9 pm, at the sedan?"

"Vroom, vroom," was Elliot's response.

Olivia giggled and picked her shirt up off the ground, quickly slipping it over her head. She handed Elliot his jacket and helped him button his shirt up.

"Thanks," he whispered and she mischievously reached behind him to press the red button again.

"Um," Elliot pointed to the floor, "Let me just get my pants."

* * *

_Am I the only one that's been waiting for over ten minutes, _Casey thought silently, looking up at the numbers over the elevator door, strangely going up and standing still, then going back down.

She glanced at her suitcase, than at the door. Looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was paying attention, she placed her ear against the door.

She heard loud mechanical noises and looked up at the numbers. The elevator should be sitting in front of her now, but the doors weren't opening.

She moved closer, listening again.

"Give me a minute to tuck my shirt in."

Casey jerked back. What the hell was going on in there?

Curiosity getting the best of her, she went back to listening and this time she was sure she heard Olivia's giggle.

The ding from the elevator made Casey scramble to the side as she braced herself against the wall.

Olivia walked out, "Well, that was an enjoyable ride," she smiled, "But, I am hoping for a lot more next time..." she pointed a finger in warning at the person still in the elevator.

"Tonight you should reach your expectations." Casey immediately recognized the voice. She watched Olivia saunter off as Elliot stepped out of the elevator. He caught sight of the ADA and gave her a quick half embarrassed, half boastful glance, "Casey."

Tongue in her cheek, Casey replied with a nod, "Elliot."

He looked down at the file in his hands and cleared his throat.

Casey smiled, "I'll be sure to use the stairs next time."

Elliot leaned closer, "You might want to make sure you're not around at 9 pm tonight. Distinctively, in the parking lot."

Casey shook her head and whisked him to not say another word with her hand as she turned to walk off, saying, "I can't believe the two of you!"

Elliot chuckled and strutted off.

* * *

**Weird, huh? You can R&R now. When you do, please have mercy on me if it sucks. I tried my best.**


End file.
